A Harmless Game of Truth or Dare
by Black-Star-Writer
Summary: The gang is playing a game of truth or dare but with a twist. Mostly UxY but some AxJ and Ox? My first fanfic so be nice. Nothing really inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples!!! This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it because I love to write. I feel very hyper right now, but I have to act mature because I'm babysitting my brother. Sorry this is a super long chapter. Please read to the end though. It's worth it. Grab some popcorn because here comes the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko but man I wish I did!**

**Title: A Harmless game of Truth or Dare**

**No Ones P.O.V.**

It's Sunday night and the gang is "studying" at Yumi's house. Jeremy and Aelita were working on the laptop. Odd was doodling, and Ulrich was cramming for a science exam the next day. Yumi tried to do her homework, but to no avail. She was too bored so she watched her friends instead.

"So, Odd, what are you doing?" Yumi asks, not really caring at all.

"It's a secret," Odd said and covers it up. Yumi raises her eyebrows.

"Well now I _have _to know. Tell me!" Odd shakes his head quickly. He really didn't want her to see it. Yumi rolls her eyes and grabs it, despite Odds struggling.

Yumi glances down at it and starts giggling. Then she grows louder and begins to howl with laughter. Ulrich, curious, looks over her shoulder.

"Is that who I think it is?" Yumi gasps. Ulrich begins to laugh too.

"N-no. Give it back you guys!" Odd says and reaches for it, but Yumi pulls it too far away. Odd misses the sheet of paper and falls headfirst into the popcorn bowl. Ulrich and Yumi are laughing hysterically now and falling on top of each other, which makes them laugh even harder. Aelita, who is now very curious, tears her eyes away from the computer and grabs the picture. She and Jeremy look at it at the same time. Aelita gapes as Jeremy joins in the laughter.

"Shut up! All of you!" Odd, now red in the face with embarrassment, yells desperately.

"Odd… you… this," Aelita says, shaking her head, her eyes glued to the sheet of paper. "It's Sissi drawn in a big, red heart. Odd, do you _like _Sissi?"

"What if I do?" Odd says defensively.

"Since when?" Ulrich asks, now starting to calm down, along with Yumi and Jeremy.

"Since I met her online. Remember? She doesn't know it was me who she was talking to," Odd says quietly.

"You're kidding! You've liked her that long?" Jeremy says, now completely calm.

"You guys aren't gonna tell anyone, are you?" Odd says, still blushing furiously.

"No one," Yumi says smiling.

"Yeah, that smiles really reassuring Yumi," Odd says sarcastically. "I bet you don't even like anyone."

"That's not true. I do like some!" She yells, not realizing Odd is tricking her. Odd raises an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

"Okay, I-" Yumi stops dead. She suddenly realizes she's being deceived. (A/N I love that word. Deceived. It's so serious and cool. Say it. Isn't it awesome? Sorry, keep reading) Yumi suddenly feels really glad her Mom and Dad had gone to go see Hiroki in the church play.

"Yes?" Odd presses. "Tell us who you like. Yumi, you can trust us. We're you're friends. We won't tell. Or are you _lying_?" Odd knew Yumi couldn't stand being called a loser.

"I'm not lying! It's just… I know what you're doing Odd and it won't work," Yumi looks at Odd, trying her best not to glance at Ulrich. She knows if she looks at him it will give her away. She also knew that her friends were listening to every single word she said.

"Why can't you tell us?" Odd says pouting. Yumi blushes.

"It's a secret," She mutters.

"Come on Yumi," Odd begs. She hates that too.

"No Odd! Buzz off!" She sits down and pretends to work on her homework. Odd winks at Jeremy. Jeremy smiles and winks back.

"Let's play truth or dare," Jeremy says, smiling wickedly. "But with a twist. If you refuse the asker gets to make you kiss someone here." Yumi and Ulrich both turn pale and blush at the same time. (A/N Is that possible? Anyway, keep reading. This is the good part)

"No," They both say.

"We'll vote," Odd says. "All against?" Ulrich and Yumi raise their hands. "All in favor?" The others raise their hands, including Odd.

"Aw, come on. It'll be fun," Aelita says to the secretly nervous Yumi and Ulrich.

"Okay, Ulrich. Truth or Dare?" Odd asks.

"Dare," Ulrich says, scared to say truth. (A/N wow it took a long time for him to talk)

"I dare you to…" Odd looks around. "Strip down to your underwear." Odd did this because he knew it would embarrass him like crazy in front of Yumi, but he would refuse to refuse or else he'd have to kiss her. Ulrich glares at Odd.

"No way," Ulrich says, red in the face.

"Okay. Pucker up, chicken," Odd smiles.

"But, what if Yumi's parents come in?" He asks.

"Then you'd better hurry up. They shouldn't be back until 9:30. It's 9:00," Odd's grin grows bigger.

"Oh, okay. Can the girls go away?" He says, including Aelita just so Yumi isn't singled out.

"Nope. They're staying."

"Fine," Ulrich grumbles. He takes his shirt and jacket first. Then grows even redder and removes his pants. Yumi couldn't help but stare, though she tried not to.

"Happy?"

"Yes. You can put you're clothes back on," Odd says happily. Aelita is under the table laughing. Okay, now I pick someone. Jeremy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jeremy says, as scared to say truth as everyone else.

"I dare you to… do fifty push-ups! No, wait, that's dumb. Oh! I got it," Ulrich says snapping his fingers. " I dare you to put ice in your pants for one whole minute."

"No way-" Odd makes a kissy face. "Oh, fine." Jeremy runs into the kitchen and comes back with a hand full of ice. He takes a deep breath and puts it in his pants. Immediately his pants turn wet and he fidgets from the cold. His friends try to smother their laughter, but it doesn't work.

After one minute Jeremy grabs what's left of the ice, throws it out the window, and sits on a heater.

"C-c-cold! I g-go n-next," Jeremy says, shivering violently. "Y-Yumi. Truth or d-dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"I dare you to," Jeremy looks at Odd. "Odd, can you help me out?" Odd grins evilly.

"Sure Einstein. I dare you, Yumi Ishiyama, to truthfully tell us who you like. And it _is _a dare, so you have to do it.

"But-but, oh man," Yumi, sighs. "I quit playing."

"You can't quit once you've been dared Yumi," Aelita says.

"My house, my rules. I quit."

"Chicken! Do the dare or kiss someone. Take your pick." Odd gives Jeremy a high five under the table. (A/N if you haven't guessed they're trying to get Yumi and Ulrich together. Kay? Anyway, continue on!)'

"You stink Odd! I'm not telling!" Yumi says, now angry.

Ulrich, who had been quiet the whole time, says, "You still like William, don't you? Even though he's stuck on Lyoko possessed by xana?" Ulrich said this more seriously and quietly than he'd ever said anything before.

Yumi turns to him. He was accusatory in the outside, but she could tell he was sad on the inside.

"No! I never liked him! Ulrich, it's not like that!" She answers. She didn't know how to explain.

"You liked him. I know you did! I saw you with him all of the time. And I KNOW he liked you!" Ulrich was angry and yelling now. She stands up.

"No Ulrich let me explain-"

"No Yumi. I don't want to hear it. It will just hurt. I'm leaving." Ulrich gives a quick glance to his stunned friends, then runs out the door.

"ULRICH! WAIT!" Yumi screams and runs out of the house after him. Odd and Jeremy exchange shocked expressions while Aelita sighs.

**What will happen between the two lovers? Hmm? Well, you'll find out very soon. Review peoples, or else! Just kidding. CLZM is over and out! I might go do the next chapter right now. Anyway, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK!!! Missed me? I doubt it. I JUST finished chapter one and posted it. Did you like it? Did you review? Hmm? Well, this is the last chapter. I know, I know, I only did two chapters. I guess you'll just have to read my other stories to pass the time (As soon as I make more). On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Yumi P.O.V.

"Ulrich? Ulrich! Where are you? I need to talk to you! ULRICH!" Yumi called as she

"Ulrich, how do I tell you?" she says, talking to herself. "How do I tell you I don't like William because I like you? How do I explain that I didn't answer Odd because I didn't want to admit I like you? ULRICH!" She sat down and cried. Where was he?

"Yumi?"

Ulrich P.O.V.

Ulrich ran to his favorite tree. There he sat down and threw rocks. He was crying, but would refuse to admit it. Yumi didn't like him at all. She loved William. That was why she had said they could be friends and that's all. The fake reason she didn't want to kiss him was because she was being nice and didn't want to embarrass him. But he knew the real reason was she didn't like him and would never want to kiss him.

Another tear leaked down his cheek. Why had Odd said Yumi likes him? It wasn't true. Did Odd know that? Of course he did. They all knew. Some friends.

Ulrich knew he should get back to his room. Sadly, he got up, wiping away all traces that he'd been crying, and slumped off. When he neared the campus, however, he heard crying. He looked ahead to see that it was Yumi.

"Yumi?" He called ahead. She whipped around to face him.

"Ulrich? Ulrich!" She smiled but continued crying.

"Yumi, what are you doing here?"

"Ulrich I-I" She threw herself at him and cried into his chest. He was startled.

"It's okay Yumi," He said, comforting her.

"Ulrich I'm so, so sorry," she sobbed.

"What did you do?"

"William, and truth or dare, and you, and, and," she cried even harder. His shirt was soaked by now.

"Yumi-"

"Ulrich, I don't like William. I never liked him. I didn't answer Odd because, because, oh Ulrich!" Ulrich pulled her away and looked her in the eyes. They were now the same height. Okay, Yumi still had about an inch, but like it mattered.

"Yumi, truth or dare?" She blinked.

"Truth."

"Do you love me?" She just looked at him for a second.

"Yes, I do. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he smiled.

"Do you love me Ulrich?" She was also smiling.

"I do love you Yumi." She laughed and hugged him.

"Do you want to head back to my house? The gang's probably worried," Yumi asked, holding his hand.

"Okay, but only if I can hold your hand the whole way." She laughed and nodded. Together they walked back.

No One's P.O.V.

When they walked in the door holding hands, Aelita squealed and Jeremy and Odd high-fived. The couple sat down at the table next to each other.

"Hi," They both said, happy but slightly embarrassed.

"Ohmygodyouguysaretogetherhowsweet!" Aelita said so fast it mushed into one word.

"Um, thanks?" Ulrich said, unsure of what she had said.

"Uh, Ulrich?" Yumi turned to him.

"Yeah Yumi?

"I think I owe you something." Smiling, Yumi put her hands on his shoulders, then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Ulrich grew rigid in surprise for a second, then relaxed and kissed her back. The others cheered. When they broke apart Ulrich smiled stupidly and Yumi looked at Aelita.

"Aelita, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"Okay I dare you to," Yumi whispers something in her ear. Smiling, Aelita turns to Jeremy.

"Jeremy?"

Yeah?"

Aelita gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm confused," Odd said. Yumi and Aelita laugh while Jeremy enters the same kind of state Ulrich had just been in.

"Jeremy? Are you okay?" Aelita tried waving a hand in front of him, but he remained unfazed. "Oh well. Odd, truth or dare?"

Dare. Don't want to break the pattern."

"I dare you to call Sissi and ask her out. Or do you want to kiss me or Yumi?" Aelita said, mimicking Odds evil smile.

Now if he kissed Yumi Ulrich would kill him and if he kissed Aelita Jeremy would_ try_ to kill him. So he sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Man, cousins are such a pain," Odd muttered as he dialed. Aelita grinned even wider.

"Hello? Sissi? It's Odd. Would you go out with me?" Odd braced himself for her yell, but she didn't yell.

"Okay, tomorrow at seven?"

"Sissi, are you serious?" Odd scratched his head.

"Sure I am, _cyber buddy_. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Odd was gaping now. "I have a date tomorrow at seven with Sissi." The others started cracking up. "Some friends you are."

Yumi put her head on Ulrich's shoulder and gazed up at him. He looked at her two, and both knew this was only the beginning of something great.

**Finished**

**Yeah!!! Go me go me. It's my birthday! I finished my first fanfic! Hooray! Please review. I really want someone to acknowledge this special event for me. If you liked this, check out my other stuff (soon to be posted). Until then, Ciao!**


End file.
